nanseifandomcom-20200214-history
Kirame
Kirame (嫌芽) is the ghost of an unstable human girl who later became a demonic angel. She's the one responsible for Yume's and Akito corruption, leading to the creation of Akira Kurogane. General Information Personality Kirame is mostly emotionless and lacks social skills. For some reason, she feels nothing but hatred and contempt towards everyone and is confused when she's panged with emotions unknown to her (such as love or guilt). While unable to empathize to people in a normal manner, she takes sick pleasure in manipulating people through their emotions. Abilities ;Cursing People, Controlling other Bodies Character Basis Name Kirame's name (嫌芽) has the Japanese kanji for "Hate" (嫌) and "Germ" (芽). Design She seems to be based on Chara from Undertale. Both have similar hair color and hairstyles. They also hated the world and became homicidal as a result. Chara and Kirame were also responsible for corrupting a character who later became a god of sorts before returning to normal. They also wield knives as weapons. Background Information Kirame used to be a human from a village. Since she was little, she wasn’t able to feel any emotions aside from hate. She hated everything and everyone in the world. The people of her hometown noticed that there was something wrong with her and the other children were scared of her. In an attempt to feel something other than hate, she massacred her village, which later became known as the Lost Village. Even after killing her entire village Kirame didn't feel anything. Her heart was still filled with wrath and she started to realize that she caused an unnecessary massacre. So she committed suicide with a knife. For some reason, after her death she became a demonic angel and was forced to continue to exist in this form from now on. She decided to destroy people's lives for her own amusement. Those actions included corrupting Yume, manipulating Shiria Yamaguchiya's death and transformation into a shinigami and betraying Angeliana. Years later, Kirame had a fateful meeting with a human, Akito, who was suffering from a terminal illness. For the very first time in her life, Kirame started to feel something else than just wrath and hate. But since she never experienced any other feelings, she couldn’t understand what happened to her. She got obsessed with Akito, and one day while Angeliana was away, she offered to save his life but to become her master in exchange. Akito accepted, and Kirame gave him some of her tainted blood via stabbing. This resulted in Akito losing his self and becoming the demonic angel Akira Kurogane. After the events of Experienced Resident, Akira was defeated by Miko Kokunai and Ritsuka Hayashi, causing Akira Kurogane to be destroyed and Akito returning to his old self. Kirame never saw him again after that. Role The Devastating Truth The population of Kuusou no Sekai is having strange nightmares. Apparently these are being induced by a strange force and it comes from Heaven. Kirame is the one responsible for it, and is using Yume's powers to induce nightmares in order to create an incident and lure Akito back to her. She has the intent of turning him back into Akira. Kirame is revealed to be the one who corrupted the once innocent Yume, separated Shiria from her sister and transformed Akito into Akira in the past. After stopping Yume, Kirame is confronted by Miko Kokunai, Tenshi Megami and Akito. Kirame is horrified to see that Akira reverted back into being Akito. He insists that Akira Kurogane is no more and pleads Kirame to turn him into a human again. Kirame declines, because if he reverts into being a human he'll die. She attacks the group in order to kill Tenshi and Miko (likely blaming the shaman for returning Akito to normal in Experienced Resident) and with the intent for Akito to turn back into Akira again, but she's defeated. Afterwards, Akito pleads for her to turn him back into a human and tries to convince her that there must be some good in her. Kirame cries that Akira is no more and escapes, leaving her tainted knife behind. Akito destroys her knife, silently hoping that she will get delivered from her inner darkness someday. Even though the nightmares are stopped, Kirame escapes from the castle leaving Yume and Shiria behind. Category:Characters Category:Characters from The Devastating Truth Category:Female Characters Category:Final Bosses